A Fairly Talented Short
by Labybro
Summary: Just a small high school Au based around a talent show. Do me a fav and read and review it. I would appreciate it if you gave it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I have been meaning to type this up and post it.

* * *

"OK ladies! Remember, this is a harmless contest with a free shopping trip as a reward! So show no mercy and knock 'em dead!" Mira proclaimed encouragingly to the girls

Today was the night of the talent show and Erza, Levy , Juvia, and Lucy were participating with Mira as their manager. She had drilled them in the singing dancing and what to eat to not gain anymore weight for the crazy costumes they had yet to see.

Of course though they were not only here for the shopping reward. That was just a bonus. They all had a small message to send to their special someone's.

"OK here we are!" Mira said as she literally threw their costumes at them. The girls changed quickly and admired Mira's handy work.

Most of the costumes were just black dresses, though they contained embellishments of ribbons glitter and gems. Erza's was embelished with electric blue lace creating flower paterns and a very distinct symbol of a certain doppelganger on the back. It was a simple high low with three quarter length sleeves. Golden trim lined the whole outfit and a large golden belt hugged her waste. She wore simple ankle boots.

Levy's was a long sleeve black and gray striped turtle neck that was tucked into a charcoal gray mini skirt with pockets and suspenders. To complete her look she had a long chain on that read 'full metal', black leggings and one finger less leather glove on her left hand. For her shoe calf high combat boots.

Juvia's was a shorter variation of her Russian winter look with the sleeves cut out. Hers contained white blue and dark gray snowwflakes assorted in no paticular pattern. She also wore six inch black wedges with a six point cut out of the heel. She didn't wear her trade mark hat and traded it in for a simple black head band.

As for Lucy, hers consisted of a strapless black party dress with a flair. The flair contained two golden stripes. The top had a pink bow and belt strapped across the front. She wore simple flats and no leggings.

"Nice ladies and think after tonight you get to eat as much cake and chocolate you want!" All of them cheered.

"Hey, Mira, I though you were doing backup vocals for us. Why haven't you changed?" All the girls turned to her curious. Her creepy/pleasant Mira smile appeared and said "Oh, I'm not going on stage it gives it an air of mystery so...hahaha." she trailed. All the girls seethed. "You only say that to not go on stage! This was your plan from the start! You never wanted to give up cake and chocolate! That's the only reason!" Levy proclaimed angrily.

"Ummm..." Mira trailed as the savage chocolate deprived girls stalked toward her. "Girls, it's alright just relax, Auntie Mira promises to buy the whole~~~ chocolate shop for you after you win." This didn't appease the feral girls. Mira's back hit the door to the dressing room,"P-please...Lucy I will make all the chocolate shakes you want...Erza all the strawberry cake, please don't harm me...

* * *

And this is the first chappie. This will be a short story. Yay. Review please~~~~Its the equivalent of high fiving your best friend, hugging your mom, making coffee for your dad and giving me a puppy. I ADORE PUPPIES!🐶🐶🐶🐶


	2. Chapter 2

"...please don't harm me…" Mira trailed as her back hit the door of the dressing room. The four girls advanced until there was no room between them and Mira. "Now Mira" Lucy began as she pulled out a key,"For you celestial punishment!" Mira's eyes widened and she gasped as a plume of smoke billowed up out of nowhere and a doorbell sounded.

"Lucy, please have mercy!" The other girls began to laugh evilly, all the while trying to hold back a sword wielding Erza.

"Hime, you summoned me?" as the smoke cleared Virgo appeared, "Yes Virgo, Mira is in need of some...celestial punishment, would you do the honors?" Lucy asked with a wink. Virgo was confused for a second before a malicious grin covered her face. She quickly turned to Mira, "My princess has ordered me to punish you, are you ready for what you are about to receive?"

Mira's breath hitched and she sank to the floor in despair, bowing her head she spoke "I am ready to repent for my sin."

"Good" Virgo spoke and launched herself at Mira. The other girls leaned in prepared for a show.

"AAAAAAAHhhhhhhhh…..hah...hah..hahahahaahahahahahahaha", Mira's initial cry of agony trailed into an all out guffaw, Virgo was punishing her alright.

"V-VIRGO NOOOOOIIIII LUCY CALL HER OOOOFFFFF, PLEEEEEEAAAASSEEE, I'M GONNA PEEEEEEE"

"Absolutely not, this is for celestial punishment!" Lucy grinned as Virgo kept her tickling assault going.

"Have mercy oh great and all powerful Lucy!" Mira wailed.

"Mercy is for the weak!" Erza howled, "I'm getting in on this, come on girls!" as if they were going into battle then dove onto the already incapacitated Mira.

From outside the dressing room nothing but unlady like squeals could be heard, accompanied by malicious giggles and the sound of a pretty girl being suffocated.

The boys in the hall were all frozen with fear, what the actual hell was going on in there? Jet and Droy being over the whole talent show were frozen as they were about to open the door, the girls went on in five minutes and whatever was going down in there had them second guessing opening it.

Droy squared his shoulder and looked at Jet, he nodded his head. Droy knocked on the door. The squealing and giggling stopped and a hush mermer passed through the closed room.

A quiet 'come in' was offered by Levy and Droy opened the door slowly. The Girls all stood in a straight line starting with Levy, then Lucy, Erza, and Finally Juvia. In between Lucy and Erza a very tired and panting Mira was propped up on both of their shoulders. Whatever Droy was going to say died on his lips and the girl fakes smile intensified to Mra creepy levels. Jet stepped forward and mumbled "You're on in 5", and then him and Droy were gone, and the door slammed behind them.

The girls relaxed and Mira slumped to the floor. The girls all turned to her with hideous auras surrounding them, they spoke in unison "You were lucky this time Mira, however next time we will not be interrupted."

At this point Mira had just melted into a puddle on the floor...next time...they weren't done with her. Her soul attempted to leave her body, only for Juvia to slam it back into her crumpled form. "You're not getting off that easily" Juvia warned as lightning flashed behind her and thunder accented her words.

If Mira had not yet already fainted then she sure as hell did this time.

"Alright ladies we've had our fun now it's time to get serious. We go on in less than 5 minutes" Erza stated. "Mira, get up, you still have work to do! Let's head out ladies!"

"Right!"


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were already on stage. The lights were dimmed and the crowd was murmuring in anticipation. Four specific boys was sprawled throughout the crowd, eyes tracing over the distinct figures or their girls. Somehow. Some way, over the course of a week, all of the boy relationships had spiralled into an unholy hell. They were lonely, some more willing to admit than others, but they were all hurting, and so were their girls. And, to see these beautiful women about to put on a no doubt spectacular show had them on edge and in cold sweats.

The music began to play

And the stage lights began to flutter like red and blue flames across the backs of the swaying girl on stage, and then a voice was heard, and a pink headed boy stiffened.

"Baby I can't live without you  
I'm slowly dying", that was Lucy...

And then a mullet sporting boy tensed as he heard an angel breathe- "You leave, just me"

A change in voice startled a boy in nothing but his underwear "These walls watching me bleed"

"I'm screaming, I'm hurting,  
I'm begging you for mercy" the tone in this singers voice had a blue haired boy almost in tears.

Lucy: Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand

Levy:Forgive me and I'll forgive playing my heart like a cello. Strumming me a longer, beating like a drummer

Juvia:Oh, I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya

Erza:Scared of what it feels like to be alone

Lucy:Scared of what it feels like to miss you

Levy:Scared of what it feels like not to kiss you

All:Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.

Mira:(You're scared, you're scared, you're scared, you're scared)

Erza:No you, no me

Juvia:It's just the shadows I see

Levy:No savior, hail Mary,  
Who's gonna rescue me?

All:Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand  
Forgive me and I'll forgive you.

Levy:For playing my heart like a cello Strumming me a longer, beating like a drummer

Juvia:Oh, I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya

Erza:Scared of what it feels like to be alone

Lucy:Scared of what it feels like to miss ya

Levy:Scared of what it feels like not to kiss ya

All:Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.

Mira:(You're scared, you're scared, you're scared, you're scared)

Juvia:Baby I can't live without you

All:I'm slowly dying

Erza:Baby without you I'm scared.

All:Scared of what it feels like to miss ya  
Scared of what it feels like not to kiss ya  
Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.

All:(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

As the music faded the crowd erupted in applause and four boys stood awestruck and chilled to the bone. They heard their girls loud and clear.

No time was wasted as a pinkette swooped across stage and snatched Lucy from her spot next to Erza, disappearing out of the main exit.

Juvia, tired of being alone dove into the crowd and landed perfectly in the arms of a popsicle.

The remaining two girls on the stage giggled and began to make their way off stage. However, as they reached the wings a blue haired boy grasped Erza in his arms and refused to left go and nuzzling into her scarlet locks.

Levy smiled, although a little sadly and scampered to the dressing room to slip grab her bag and books. As she was packing her things away the door slammed open revealing a looming figure. He said nothing as shuffled to her and helped her pack her items away. They finished quickly and as Levy turned to leave with her bag, the bag was snatched from her and thrown over the guy's brood shoulder. She went to protest but was scooped into his free arm and held like a child.

"Don't ever feel that way" and he kissed her lips quickly and left the dressing room with her and the bag in hand.

~•~•~•~•~•

So...it's been a while. Unedited by the way. 10-28-18


End file.
